Wings Of Fire: A New War
by Galaxy The NightWing
Summary: They told you everything was waiting for you, they told you everything was set in stone... The seven dragonets have been raised in a mountain by their guardians their whole lives. They were told it was their destiny to stop the new war, but now they're beginning to have second thoughts. Using their skills, the dragonets escape. but will they be able to stop the new war?
1. Prologue

Lighting crashed overhead. A massive, black shape crept into a cave. Three more black dragons were waiting for him there. The cave was massive, and the breath of the dragons echoed off of the stone walls. "Fatereader." The first dragon, a slender black dragon with midnight colored underscales and silver scales scattered on the underside of her large wings, addressed him.

The NightWing glanced at the three others. "Truthspeaker, I was not aware you were coming as well." He said. Truthspeaker huffed, and smoke drifted out of her snout and curled around her horns.

"Truthspeaker, calm yourself." A male NightWing advised. "Fatereader, are we correct to assume you have news on the new prophecy?"

"Yes, Starseer. Is Futuresun here, as well? I'd be more comfortable if she is." Fatereader responded. He blew a plume of flame onto the ground, which ignited a log and created a small fire, lighting up the cave.

The other female NightWing spoke up. "I'm here, Fatereader. Now, what is this prophecy?" She inquired.

Fatereader closed his eyes, changing his tone.

_"When the war has lasted for many long years..._

_They will come._

_When the world is covered in blood and bones..._

_They will come._

_The Wings of Rain rest on their own_

_The NightWing egg rests on cold stone_

_Wings of Ice hide in frigid cold_

_Wings of Sky in cavern old_

_Find the MudWing egg that was left behind_

_Buried in a dune lies the SandWing egg_

_The Wings Of Sea lie surrounded by rocks_

_Seven eggs hatched during the fight_

_Seven dragons raised under watchful eyes_

_The Talons will rise to end the blight_

_A New War is coming..."_

Futuresun's eyes narrowed as he finished. "What's that supposed to mean? We had enough bloodshed with the last war!"

"I think it means we have to gather new dragonets." Starseer said.

Truthspeeker unfurled her wings. "Then we must make haste. It won't be long until the war is upon us. We have to spread word of the prophecy." At this, the three took off. Sounded like there was going to be repeat of events...


	2. Chapter 1

_Twenty years later..._

A red dragonet leaped at her opponent, who was a bright orange SkyWing with burning amber eyes. The dragonet was knocked back with a yelp. "Fight back, Sear! You're a SkyWing for moons' sake!" Her opponent screeched.

Sear closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to fight against an adult dragon. She was only 5 years old, she still had 2 more years before she was fully grown. _Come on, Sear, you can do this. Fight like the SkyWing you are. If you show Swiftfire that you can, then she'll leave you alone._ Sear thought to herself. She rolled to the side as Swiftfire shot a blast of fire in her direction. She leaped over her head, whirling around and using her tail to knock the SkyWing off-balance. With a smirk, she leaped towards Swiftfire, only to be quickly rammed into and pinned."Hey! Get off!"

"Is that what a SkyWing would say in battle?!" Swiftfire hissed. "We're in the middle of a war, here. You can't let your guard down." With a growl, the orange dragon got off of Sear and stalked into the guardians' cave.

Sear got up, pain flooding her body now that the adrenaline had wore off. She went into the main cave, and quickly collapsed on the stone floor, panting. A blue dragonet appeared in front of her, blinking. The RainWing's body was streaked with worried green. Her eyes were bright blue with a starburst of yellow around her pupils. "Sear, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Starburst...I think." Sear panted, sitting up. She realized that training with Swiftfire had given her a scratch on her shoulder, which stung badly. It was still better than training with Scorpion, who had a venomous barb. Starburst tilted her head, reaching in to the pouch that was slung around her shoulder. She pulled out some herbs, and pressed them to Sear's scratch. "Ow! That stings!" Sear hissed, clamping her jaws shut to hold back a wail of pain.

"Oh, poor, poor Sear can't handle a bit of marigold?" Starbust taunted. Sear glared, lashing her tail at the RainWing wrapped cobwebs around her shoulder as a makeshift bandage. She stretched, folding and unfolding her wings.

"Thanks, Starburst." Sear said, and she watched as yellowish gold dripped into the dragonet's scales like rain drops.

"Hey, guys! I just finished a session of Aquatic training with Cascade!" The SeaWing dragonet, Rapid, boasted as she ran up to them, flashing the stripes on her body as if to show off.

"That's nice, Rapid." Sear said, blinking. She sat up, and let the SeaWing lead her to the study cave.

"Alright, guys, let's reenact how the war started!" Sandstorm, the SandWing dragonet, suggested, flicking his tail so that the venomous tip glinted in the torchlight.

"Really? Do we have to?" Snowflake, the IceWing, complained from the ledge she was perched on. Their IceWing guardian, Frostbite, had covered that ledge in frost so that she wouldn't be too hot.

"I, on the other claw, think it's a great idea." Angelsight said, her black scales almost blending into the shadows. Then again, she was a NightWing.

"Please, guys, you know I hate it when you fight..." Dragonfly reasoned, covering his snout with his brown talons. He curled his thick tail around his body. The MudWing always hated conflict.

"Guys, I really don't think reenacting how the war started is the best thing to do. No one really knows how it started." Sear broke in, flicking her red tail. And as far as she knew, it was true. They had no idea how the war started at all. Then, before any of them could say anything, a large NightWing stalked into the room. He scanned them, blinking.

"Guys, you need to go to bed." The NightWing said. Sear groaned. She liked Crystalclear and all, but he was kind of pushy. With a flick of her tail, she slid out of the study cave and started for the area where their beds were.


End file.
